bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Irwin
|nickname= |Season2=All Stars |Place2=14th |Votes2=8 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2= |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=1 (Week 1) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2=11 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Evicted |Season=4 |Place=2nd |Votes=0 |Votestowin=1 |Alliances=Elite Eight Girl Power |Loyalties=Jun Song |HOHs=2 (Weeks 4 & 10) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 3, 8 & 9) |Vetos=2 (Weeks 8 & 9) |Days=82 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Runner-Up }} Alison Irwin was a houseguest in Big Brother 4 and later appeared in Big Brother All Stars. She was the runner-up and won $50,000 losing to Jun Song in Big Brother 4. Her ex-boyfriend was also in the house, as part of the X-Factor twist. She was the first person to be evicted from Big Brother All Stars, and placed fourteenth. 'Biography' Alison Irwin (born August 7, 1980, in Pennsylvania) was a 22 year old retail sales manager from Meadville, Pennsylvania. After Irwin's appearance on All-Stars, she competed in the fifth season of the CBS reality TV show The Amazing Race along with her boyfriend Donny Patrick. The two were eliminated on the second leg after previously placing 1st. Irwin became the first contestant on a previously aired show to compete in The Amazing Race. Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother *Alison and her Boyfriend, Donny competed on The Amazing Race 5. They won the first leg(due to two other teams making a mistake), but were the second team eliminated, placing tenth. * After Big Brother, Alison has since married and had a daughter.http://friebr01.blogspot.com/2013/07/big-brother-where-are-they-now.html Trivia *Alison is the first female in Big Brother history to be vetoed, as well as the first player ever to veto oneself. * Alison is the first female houseguest to be vetoed by another houseguest. * Alison was the first female houseguest to be evicted from Big Brother All-Stars. * Alison became the first HouseGuest to make it to the finale and never be a nominee on eviction night. *Alison became the first female HouseGuest to win the Power of Veto twice. *Alison became the first female houseguest to win the Power of Veto twice in a row. *She is the only female to win HOH multiple times in Big Brother 4 **She is also the only female to win the POV twice in Big Brother 4. *In her original season, the three times the Power of Veto was used were on Alison. *Alison is the first HouseGuest to win the POV before nominations were made. This would happen again in Big Brother 14, when Ian won a POV before Frank made his nominations, as a consequence of Frank opening Pandora's Box. *Alison became the first person to compete on another of CBS' Reality show after Big Brother, competing on the Amazing Race. She was followed by Jordan Lloyd, Jeff Schroeder, Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas, Hayden Moss and Caleb Reynolds. *She is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to win multiple HOHs and POVs in a single season. *Out of all houseguests in Big Brother 4, Alison won the most competitions, which is 4 ( 2 HOH's & 2 POV's). Reference ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 4 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place